Bajo del infierno
by Javiera Torneria
Summary: Yo escuche el horrible sonido de los dos gritando mi nombre con lagrimas cayendo se sus mejillas coloradas. Solo y solo mi nombre ni siquiera sabían decir mama y papa solo decían "Yuun" como si yo fuera su mamá y su papá. Sacarlos de este lugar oscuro y sin vida.


Hola bueno este es mi primer fics por favor tengan me compasión y Perdón, por la primera parte que esta algo mal, es que no supe como redactarlo mejor.y si tienen algún problema o molestia díganme por favor la verdad que que quiero saber lo que piensan mis lectores sobre las obras o fics que hago y si quieren también me pueden aconsejar de como mejorar en temas de la redacción o de escritura.

Y la personaje que narra la historia Se llama Yuun Suzumi es un personaje que yo cree. les diré solo Algunas cosas se su físico: Es de cabello largo color negro, sus ojos son azules celestes brillosos parecidos a los de un gato, su piel es de color vainilla y es de estatura normal(Cuando tiene una edad entre 12 y 14). Si no se la pueden imaginar así no importa.

N.A: Voy a tratar de Dibujar al personaje o si es que se puede tratar de que alguien con mas experiencia lo haga y el fics no es apto para lectores sensibles (no hay lemon ni nada bueno estoy pensando si poner o no, pero me refiero a que es este capitulo no hay lemon pero de todas maneras hay cosas que el publico sensible no debe saber).

* * *

Nací en la isla Edén Divino, aquí en donde vivo existe un entrenamiento militar en el que la diferencia con el entrenamiento militar de Esparta, es que aquí no importa el género de la persona, lo hará quiera o no, también se empieza a los 5 años, pero en mi caso empecé un año antes, pues MI padre era el Comandante que nos iba a entrenar a mí y a mí grupo, eso significa que YO debo ser la mejor de todo el grupo y futuramente de toda la base militar infantil de batalla porque decepcionaría a mi padre y eso es lo último que quiero y mucho menos hacerlo enojar. Aunque realmente no fue muy difícil superar a los demás; era niños débiles, a excepción de algunos, pero en especial a Ichiro Fudo, a pesar de que él sea mi competencia, mi rival, el me trataba bien…. Lo único…..Podría llegar a decir de él es que quizás me podría gustar y vivir la tipa atracción del sexo opuesto que vive una niña normal, pero no podía hacer eso debía estar concentrada, debo ser perfecta para que no aparezcan más problemas, no quería, yo estaba sola en este mundo nadie logra entender el cómo me sentía, nadie entiende, no tenía a nadie en esos momento que me apoyara a excepción de Ichiro aquel niño de solo 5 años era el único que no me decía nada cuando me equivocaba en algo, solo decía "Lo harás mejor para la próxima" , pero mi padre ni pensaba igual, el no quería que cometiera errores, quería que yo fuera la definición de Excelencia y Perfección, aunque realmente yo quería lo mismo en cierto modo.

Yo solo me quedaba callada, y haciendo lo que él me pedía, es obvio que él quiera que yo sea la mejor de toda la base después de todo todos los padres quieren que sus hijos sean los

Mejores en todo lo que hacen o ¿No? Sin embargo el no era de esos padre que te alientan con felicidad, el solo felicitaba fría mente a mis compañeros pero no a mí.

No sé si lo hacía para que me sintiera mal o por el simple hecho de que no me quería. ¿Qué porque lo digo? Sencillo, en mi familia éramos yo, mi madre y él. El nos maltrataba a ambas, a mí y ella, no tengo la menor idea el porqué pero lo hacía; según mi madre él nunca fue así de frío antes, antes de mi nacimiento, el era cálido al hablar, amable y feliz hasta que mis Padre tuvieron a otra hija antes de mi nacimiento; ella falleció a los pocos días de vida porque la asesinaron misteriosamente. Mi mama me heredo algo que no supe después de unos meses yo era Vidente, ella me entreno para que use ese don con madure. Me sirvió de mucho realmente porque siempre cuando tenía una visión eran cosas bastante felices y eso me tranquilizaba. Pero no me tranquilizaba el hecho de cada vez tener una visión es como si me durmiera con los ojos abiertos, y en escasos segundos despertar eso realmente me acusa un dolor de cabeza.

En esta isla todos somos como un pueblo indígena, somos una isla olvidada, estamos demasiado lejos de Japón para que nos ayuden con nuestro pequeño problema de economía. La verdad aquí nadie te va a venir a proteger, ni nada por el estilo, es por eso el entrenamiento militar es mixta para que todos podamos sobrevivir, la idea era hacer que todos sigamos con vida individualmente, sin embargo la mayoría de moría en ese entrenamiento, yo fui de los pocos que sobrevivieron a ese entrenamiento, y el o la que terminara ese entrenamiento completo; lo invitaban a ser parte de la brigada militar, aunque no muchos aceptaban la invitación, la mayoría solo quería terminar con la brutalidad de esos entrenamientos y no aguantarían convertirse en una persona severa y fría.

El entrenamiento dura 20 años a uno ya se estaría cansado de tantos golpes, patadas, torturas, latigazos y maltratos ya les era suficiente con sentir estar en ese entrenamiento y era demasiado el provocar el dolor a los demás,

Después 9 años y nació mi hermano "Shuu" que literalmente yo cuidaba; Mi madre ah estado con depresión últimamente así que eso quiere decir que yo lo cuido. Yo soy la que lo alimenta, le enseña, juega con él, la única que da amor y cariño. El fue la única felicidad que podía tener, antes de él yo nunca sonreirá, antes yo nunca fui feliz y gracias ah él, el reino de soledad y oscuridad termino. Después de 1 años más alguien más nació mi Hermanita "Mizuki". A ella la trate igual que a Shuu. Con todo el amor y cariño que merece un bebe. Mama aun seguía con depresión, así que también tendré que cuidar de mi hermana. Desde que mama aun no baja de las nubes de la depresión y papa no tiene tiempo ni de venir a casa, me hice la promesa de proteger a mis hermanos cueste lo que cueste. No importa si se trata de mi propia vida o la de los demás seré capaz de todo con tal de saber que están a salvo de todo lo malo posible. Pasaron 4 meses mi padre anuncio en la base. Uno de los períodos más peligrosos y difíciles de todo el entrenamiento. Las torturas. Un periodo en donde se cuenta la resistencia del usuario, en donde el usuario puede o no llegar a morir.

Normalmente el numero de torturas eran d dependiendo el numero se faltas que causó el usuario. En mi caso fueron solo 3, pero el "generoso" de mi padre ofreció que me asignaran más torturas, por la razón de que yo había cometido demasiadas faltas y que eso merecía unos castigos más termine haciendo solo 4 tortura pues si hacia más terminaría muerta.

Las torturas fueron el ataúd de la tortura, la doncella de hierro, cinturón de San Erasmo y la gota china. La primera fue

El ataúd de la tortura se trataba de una jaula de metal con la forma de la persona donde permanecía sin comer por un buen tiempo. El condenado en este caso yo era expuesta a la vista de todos y en ocasiones el condenado solía morir por falta de comida pero no me paso nada. La segunda

La doncella de hierro es una especie de urna al estilo egipcio, sólo que por la parte interna tenía clavos y cuchillos y era el verdugo quien abría y cerraba la puerta con la intensidad que le diera la gana. La tercera

Cinturón de San Erasmo consiste en un collar provisto de pinchos en la cara interior. Con cada pequeño movimiento (incluso la respiración) el collar araña e hiere la carne del torturado

La gota china consistía en inmovilizarme tumbada boca arriba, de modo que le cayera sobre la frente una gota de agua fría cada cinco segundos. Después de algunas horas, el goteo continuo provocaba daño físico en mi piel. Pero la verdadera supuesta tortura para mí era la locura que me provocaría el no poder dormir, debido a la constante interrupción de las gotas, ni tampoco poder beber esa agua cuando la sed me atacara, con lo cual a los pocos días sobrevenía la muerte por paro cardíaco pero no siempre era así en mi caso no me produjo la muerte, pues yo sé cómo mantenerme en calma; mi madre me enseñó a estar equilibrada mentalmente. Y la sexta

La zarpa de Gato consistía en que me colgaban, desnuda y con un instrumento dotado de garfios en la punta y era "rascada". Las afiladas uñas de esta zarpa de gato desgarraban mi piel y arrancaban tiras de mi carne, a menudo los garfios penetraban tan hondo que me dejaban el hueso a descubierto e incluso me podían "rascarme".

¿Te imaginas colgado mientras te arrancan la piel y trozos de carne con unos ganchos con forma de uñas de gato? No, verdad…. Sin embargo no se lo deseo a nadie… Nadie merece ser tratado de esa forma. Todos ellos eran unos dementes, locos maniáticos. Bueno ya sabes a lo me refiero si quieres créeme de lo que te digo o si no bueno eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, solo te diré una sola cosa, tú crees que si te quitan el celular, o algún aparato electrónico preciado para ti, según tu eso ya es una tortura y de las peores, yo que tu mejor agradezco lo que tengo y yo soy feliz con mis hermanos y para mi es suficiente, según tú necesitas de todo para ser feliz, antes de que te atragantes en esta historia satánica empieza a preguntarte ¿Qué harías en mi posición?, ¿Serias una persona débil que tomaría el camino de suicidarse? Ahora Imagínate a ti completamente inofensivo, incapaz de defenderme contra ellos, esos gorilas fornidos como de solo 12 años, sin embargo aun así con entrenamientos intensivos y siendo el mejor "militar" de todo ese cuartel aun así no será suficiente para defenderte. Termine las pruebas de resistencia. Ni siquiera te puedes imaginar el dolor agudo que me producían mis huesos y músculos de mi cuerpo, y los desgraciados e infelices de los comandantes no me permitieron ni un momento de descanso, solo tenía que seguir mi rutina del día la mayoría del día en el cuartel y lo demás cuidando a mis hermanos hasta que ellos se durmieran, con suerte podía comer pero mientras ellos están bien yo también. De verdad yo hacia lo mejor posible para hacer de madre, padre, hija, maestra y militar en entrenamiento

¿Te imaginas hacer de esos papeles para toda tu familia, para ser perfecta y que la palabra problema yo no se encuentre en tu vida? Me imagino que no. Sería muy difícil para ti aun siendo un adolecente y tuve que hacerlo siendo una niña con apenas 14 años, no fue fácil pero era lo que se podía que hacer. .

Pasaron los meses y algo inesperado fue lo que tuve que pasar. Una sequia y eso significa sacrificio para pedir lluvias. Éramos unos ignorantes, unos ingenuos al creer en que eso nos iba a salvar de ese calor casi interminable; unas de los candidatos del sacrificio eran mis hermanos con apena años, de vida y los pobres de mis hermanos ya empiezan a sufrir. El sacrificio consistía en que ellos eran llevados a la iglesia y los incineraban atados a una cruz, mientras los demás "contemplaban" el espectáculo. Yo escuche el horrible sonido de los dos gritando mi nombre con lagrimas cayendo se sus mejillas coloradas. Solo y solo mi nombre ni siquiera sabían decir mama y papa solo decían "Yuun" como si yo fuera su mamá y su papá. Sacarlos y salvarlos de este lugar oscuro y sin vida.

Al momento de soltarme del agarre del metal de hierro, dos guardias me sostienen para que no interfiriera en el espectáculo. A ambos les tomo de la garganta y presiono con fuerza hasta el punto de asfixiarlo, cuando ya ambos cayeron desmayados. Ya incineraron a mi hermana. Siento mi desesperación y ira, pero sigo tratando de salvar esta vez a mi hermano, desesperada por realizas mi objetivo que será ya imposible, pues siento otro agarre. Me volteo y veo a mi Padre. El me toma del brazo y lo observo a los ojos y me fijo que en sus ojos hay… ¿Dolor? El dirige su mirada adonde ya habían incinerado a mi hermana, yo hago lo mismo. Y veo atónita en esa dirección. Ya incineraron a Shun, ya siento las ganas de llorar y mandar todo a la a la punta del cerro. Mi padre aun no me suelta y me tira hacia él, y dice "Lo siento, perdóname Yuun" me suelta y de nuevo se dirige a mí para decirme que después de enviar los cuerpos fallecidos al mar, debía seguir con el entrenamiento. Yo ni muerta hago tan cosa después de perder mis dos únicas felicidades que tenia y ¿Quieren que haga como que nada paso?, ¿Qué haga como que las muertes de mis hermanos no fueron nada para mí? En tan locos, para colmo lloviendo con truenos y relámpagos. Realmente esta es el pero ambiente en el que pueda estar. Me voy corriendo a casa, cojo una mochila pongo algunas de mis pertenencias en ella, antes de cerrarla me dirijo al cuarto de mis hermanos y veo la cama de Shuu y la de Mizuki me dirijo a la mesita de noche de mi hermana y abro el cajón veo uno de mis brazaletes turquesas con los que ella mordisqueaba antes, y unos de sus listones para el cabello del mismo color, me amarro el cabello con él y el brazalete lo coloco en la mochila. Luego veo la mesita de noche de Shuu, me dirijo a él y abro el cajón. Y saco uno de las pulseras de cuero de Shuu y me lo pongo en la muñeca derecha. Veo que hay algo bajo la almohada de Shuu. Son mis mitones de cuero color negro que siempre usaba para los entrenamientos. Me pregunto qué hacen aquí pero le resto importancia, me los pongo me dirijo a la puerta, doy la vuelta mi cabeza y para observar por última vez aquel cuarto que tanto aprecio y que pronto desecharían todo lo que está en ese cuarto.

Me voy de la casa me dirijo al muelle y cojo uno de los barco dejando a mi suerte mi vida. No dejare que este párrafo de mi vida me afecte, daré vuelta la página como si fuera un libro, pero…. ¿Será tan fácil hacerlo? No lo creo, pero lo intentare.

* * *

Por favor díganme que les pareció, si es muy bruto o no, es que lo presente al concurso literario de mi escuela y dijeron que hasta los jueces se quedaron traumados con mi historia aunque, esa historia es diferente a la que ustedes acaban de leer es por el tema de edad yo aquí tengo un limite de edad que es 12 y la otra es libre y eso quiere decir que el final también debe ser diferente. Bueno no se si lo pueda publicar aquí pero si ustedes quieren que la publique entonces lo haré. Adiós espero que les hayan gustado el fics. Sayoraaaa!


End file.
